psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski świętują Sylwestra
Uwaga! Uwaga...uwaga! Mimo że jeszcze mamy trochę czasu do Sylwestra już teraz pojawia sie opowiadanie Sylwestrowe z tej okazji ^^ I będzie ono...grupowe :D Na razie dodane są 2 rozdziały, ale myśle że będzie ich więcej :) Rozdział 1 Pieski spały spokojnie, klatki piersiowe unosiły się i opadały powoli. Choinka świeciła tak nastrojowo, że aż zachęcało do snu. Rzucała niebiesko-zieloną łunę, która zdominowała żółte lampki oraz czerwone. Na dworze był mróz, pieski postanowiły obejrzeć filmy z poprzednich lat, i gdy skończyły postanowiły że z tych paru względów pójdą spać w bazie. Nytrae przekręciła się na bok, a ogon przyłożyła do swojego szarego nosa. Potem zamrugała oczyma myśląc że już ranek. Jednak ciemność jaka panowała, delikatnie rozświetlana prze lampki choinkowe mówiła że jest późna noc. ' -Ech...czego to ja wstałam?-spytała samą siebie niezwykłego umaszczenia dla swojej rasy, suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. Potem odwróciła głowę na okno i dotarło do niej!-Dziś będzie widać zorze polarną!-podskoczyła. '''Phoenix słysząc hałas, zastrzygł uszami i się przebudził. Wzrok uniósł na ukochaną. Zachichotał widząc jej podekscytowanie. ' -Pójdę z Tobą kochanie.-zgłosił się Phoenix. Nytrae odwracając się posłała mu czule spojrzenie. Podeszła do niego i dotknęli się nosami. Potem wstał Max... -Co jest?-zapytał ospałym głosem czarny Labrador Retriever. I nie za bardzo zważając wstał z pufy i szedł frontalnie w kierunku misek. -Emm...Max uważaj przed Tobą są...-próbowała ostrzec Nytrae. Jednak urwała gdyż czarny Labrador uniósł łapę i wpadł w stertę misek, robiąc rumor na całe pomieszczenie. To wybudziło pieski. W tym Lucy, która zorientowała się, że to jej narzeczony mial mały wypadek. Zerwała się z pufy i pognała do niego. -Nic Ci nie jest?-spytała stając nad leżącym na podłodze Maxem. Piesek pokręcił głową, a gdy wstał polizał Lucy po uchu. -Wybaczcie pieski.-przeprosił Max. -Nie no spoko.-odpowiedziała Shiraz z uśmiechem i ziewnęła przeciągle. -Ej to skoro każdy na łapach to może pójdziemy obejrzeć zorze polarną?-zasugerowała nieśmiało Nytrae. -Uu! TAK!-szczeknęły zgodnie pieski. 'Dilara wymieniła radosne spojrzenie z Patty i przybiły piątkę. Następnie obie suczki spojrzały się na ich ukochanych. Chase wziął kartę by otworzyć drzwi. Wyszedł jako pierwszy zanim reszta. Gwiazdy blado to blado ale świeciły na niebie. W nocy spał śnieg, powodując gdzieniegdzie głębokie zaspy. Za to zdawałoby się, że iskrząc odbiła światło gwiazd. Oprócz tego ciszę nocną przerywało jego chrupotanie pod łapami piesków i ich głębokie oddechy. ' -Och Carlie! Jak ten rok najdroższy szybko minął.-westchnęła Lavia, patrząc się na swojego partnera spojrzeniem swoich pięknych błękitnych oczu. -Ale za to ile mieliśmy wspaniałych przygód kochana!-zauważył Gończy Węgierski o brązowych oczach. -Nowe pieski, związki, niebezpieczeństwa, wspomnienia, ratunki, wyjazdy. Ale i niestety i nowi wrogowie.-wyliczał samczyk. -Zatrzymamy się na naszym placu, jest na nim najwięcej miejsca do oglądania zjawiska.-zasugerowała reszcie piesków Kirse. -Wspaniała myśl!-pochwaliła suczkę Werix, skacząc do góry rozsypując przy okazji śnieg na boki. -Hej!-zachichotała Martine, zrzucając łapą śnieg z jej policzków. -Ups! Sorki.-przeprosiła Nowofunlandka o fioletowych oczach z białymi łatkami na czarnym futrze. Dając skruszone spojrzenie Saluki. -Nic się nie stało.-odpowiedziała Martine, posyłając drugiej suni przyjazny uśmiech przy czym zamerdała ogonem. 'Psiaki usadowiły się na swoich miejscach zadzierając głowy do góry w niebo. Amber ustawiała kamerę i zaczęła nagrywać. ' -Witajcie! Dziś już jest Sylwester! I godzina...-mówiła po czym szeptem zapytała Alays siedzącą obok niej.-Psst...która godzina? -3:15. -rzekła suczce z rozbawieniem złotooka Tamaskan Dog. -3:15 i czekamy obecnie na zorzę polarną. I nie dziwi mnie już to że musimy powielać naszą tradycje, wstawania w Sylwestra o wczesnych godzinach.-zażartowała pod koniec wypowiedzi beżowo- brązowa Gerberian Shepsky. 'Pary siedziały bardzo blisko w siebie no i wtulone, także nie raz każdy wymieniał z zakochanych piesków czułe spojrzenia. Dilara usiadła z lewej strony Patty, wtulonej w Tolys’a. Na widok jej BFF Łajka Jakucka zamerdała ogonem. Eric położył głowę na głowie Dilary. Wtedy z tylu ozwał się głos Delgado: ' -Patrzcie! Zorza! '''Wszystkie pieski spojrzały w niebo przy akompaniamencie ochów i achów na widok tego wspaniałego zjawiska. Na niebie malowała się przepiękna niebiesko fioletowym zorza. - Wow. - westchnęła Amber nakierowując kamerę na niebo. - A jeśli o powielanie tradycji chodzi - mruknęła Mja. - To mam nadzieję, że w tym roku Uraza nie powieli tradycji Urazy do nas i da nam święty spokój. -Mam taką samą nadzieje.- pokiwała głowa Everest, która siedziała niedaleko suczki rasy Akita. -Może dała sobie spokój z Midnight, jednak jeśli nie to jesteśmy przygotowani i damy radę odeprzeć i ten atak.-skwitowała lawendowa Husky w ciemniejszymi łatami fioletu. I dalej wtuliła jej głowę w Chase’a, który zamerdał ogonem. Rocky z Youki oraz ich trójka dzieci siedzieli na jeden z kłód. Akurat szczeniaczki miały urodziny dlatego co chwila dostawali od dumnych rodziców czule liźnięcia. Na koniec rudo- biała Lisiczka o przecudnych niebieskich oczach spojrzała z ogromną miłością na jej męża, Rocky’ego. Która bez wahania odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Skye z lekkim ukłuciem dawnej zazdrości westchnęła, ale Marco zauważywszy to od razu przytulił się do suczki mówiąc jej czułym głosem, że jest najpiękniejsza i kocha ją całym sercem, oraz że mają wspaniałą dwójkę szczeniąt. Eve i Josh pocieszyli mamę siadając obok niej. Wcześniejszy miot Cockapoo posłał mamie motywujące spojrzenie. Marshall, Laika ich szczenięta siedzieli spokojnie na kłodzie gdy nakrapiany Dalmatyńczyk, pochylił się do przodu i zleciał w zimny śnieg. ' -Nic Ci nie jest kochanie?-zapytała ze zmartwieniem Laika patrząc w kierunku męża. -Nic mi nie jest!-odpowiedział i usadowił się obok żony ponownie, jego dzieci zachichotały '''Zuma polizał Skipper po uchu. Suczka rasy Borzoj zaśmiała się i odwzajemniła czynność. Rubble pocałował w policzek Rosę, która swoim eleganckim ogonem dotknęła ogona Buldoga Angielskiego. Coral z Trackerem bez wątpliwości mieli jedno z najlepszych miejsc obserwacyjnych, leżeli obok siebie wymieniając zachwycone rzadkim zjawiskiem spojrzenia. Victoria z głębokim westchnieniem zachwytu położyła głowę na barku Gray’a który zarumienił się. Wymienili zakochane spojrzenia. Szczenięta tej pary siedziały blisko ich łap zwłaszcza najmłodszy, Blaise. Mufin oraz Scott siedzieli z ich drugimi połówkami wtuleni w siebie zdając się kłębkami futra. Carlie dotknął nosem, nosa Lavii i wyszeptał: ' -Kocham Cię! 'Sunia rasy Bolończyk oblała się rumieńcem i odpowiedziała to samo. Popatrzyli na ich potomstwo, które siedziało na kłodzie z pyszczkami otwartymi. Altron położył jego głowie na głowie Kashy, która przymknęła jej zielone oczy. Na pysiu malował się uśmiech, a ogon lekko drgał. Podniosła powiekę za chwile by zobaczyć jak ich córki: Avie i Male kładą się przy nich plecami na śniegu. Obaj zachichotali. Colette oraz Maximus, którzy przyjechali dzień wcześniej ułożyli się na śniegu obok siebie. Ich spojrzenia wypełniały miłość. Smav położył łapę na Thunder mówiąc do niej: ' -Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądać nasza przyszłość? -Nie wiem...ale jestem pewna że wspaniała bo z Tobą.-odpowiedziała szarooka Owczarek Niemiecki. 'Dwie suczki, Eyra oraz Ray usiadły obok siebie w śniegu. Wpatrzone z zapartym tchem na świetlne widowisko. W pewnym momencie Eyra odwróciła głowę do suczki będącej mixem Kundla i Border Collie. ' -Ray?- zaczęła szaroniebieska Malinois. -Tak?-odpowiedziała radośnie druga suczka. -Cieszę się że mogę takie zjawisko oglądać z moją BFF.-rzekła i zamerdała jej ogonem. -Ja także. -odpowiedziała jej Ray z uśmiechem. -Żółwik?-zapytała wyciągając łapkę w stronę jej BFF. -Żółwik!-odpowiedziała z radością Eyra i obie suczki przybiła żółwika. '''Tymczasem Tolys ' przytulił do siebie Patty i polizał ją po uchu lekko przesuwając jej wianek w górę, po czym zaraz poprawił go delikatnie łapą. Biało- brązowa Łajka Jakucka rzuciła mu miłosne spojrzenie. Eric pocałował w policzek Dilarę. Która zarumieniła się i przytuliła głowę do klatki piersiowej pieska. ' -Taka podwójna randka co nie?-zażartowała Malinois w stronę jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, która parsknęła śmiechem. -Tak.-odpowiedziała po napadzie śmiechu, wyciągnęła przednią łapę i obie suczki przybiły żółwika. Ogon Martine nie przestawał pracować, ze względu iż głowa jej była pod głową Bloodfura liżącego jej głowę. Sam samczyk przyjechał pare dni wcześniej. Papużki zakochanych spoczęły na ich barkach. Ardo pocałował Tomirę, która odwzajemniła gest. Swój puchaty ogon złączyła w kształt serca z psem. Vojtek oraz Cloe siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, w końcu Doberman odchrząknął: ' -Słuchaj...jesteśmy już trochę ze sobą i dobrze wiesz, że kocham wszystko w Tobie...i czy wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał Vojtek wyjmując drobne granatowe, zamszowe pudełko. Cloe zaniemówiła jednak zaraz wykrzyczała na całe płuca: -TAK! '''Oba pieski siebie pocałowały. Samira z Barnimem oprócz oglądania nieba patrzyło sobie z ogromnym uczuciem w oczy. Piesek polizał białą, suczkę będącą Owczarkiem Szwajcarskim Białym, odmianą krótkowłosą. ' -Barnim? Co Ty na to aby pobrać siebie po Nowym Roku?-zasugerowała patrząc na niebo brązowymi oczyma. -Wspaniały pomysł. -pochwalił ją czarno- podpalany samczyk rasy Gończy Słowacki. 'Aine oraz Adair przytuleni do siebie oglądali niebo. Ogon Adaira dotknął czule ogona Aine, i razem utworzyli na powierzchni płaskiej serce. Clif i Amy leżeli na plecach wymieniając spostrzeżenia na temat zorzy, czyli co im przypomina itd. Na koniec Amy polizała Clif’a po pysku. Rusty oraz Sally razem wtuleni oglądali zjawisko tak jak przytulający się Grant z Fay. Reszta par była tak samo przytulona w siebie, albo wymieniająca najczulsze słowa. Lucy nuciła pod nosem świąteczną piosenkę, a Max z zahipnotyzowanym słuchał. Kasumi polizała Victora po głowie, Wilk zarumienił się. Aurora oraz Sage, dumnie oglądali ze szczeniakami zorze. ' -Najwspanialsze ich pierwsze urodziny jakie mogą sobie wymarzyć kochana. -zauważył Sage, kierując wzrok ukosem na Aurorę. -Rzeczywiście. Woow...jak one szybko rosną....-westchnęła nostalgicznie biało- ruda suczka rasy Kundel o niebieskich oczach. 'Timber oraz Kaiden, siedzieli na pniaku. Ściśnięci blisko siebie wyglądali, że nic do szczęścia nią potrzebują. Choco pocałowała w policzek Tristana: ' -No i takiego Sylwestra to ja rozumiem! Jesteśmy w końcu parą. -Się wie!-dodał Tristan i pocałował w czoło Choco. 'Arctic owinął swoim ogonem łapy Viji. Był dodatkowo zachwycony gdyż dzień wcześniej dowiedział się o ciąży Viji. Oba pieski dotknęły siebie noskami. Suzanne żartowała z Philipem, oboje byli zachwyceni. Jednak mina suczki lekko była tajemnicza. Patrząc jak raz po raz fiolet dominuje nad bladozielonym na niebie Volvo pocałował Brooklyn, która zamerdała ogonem z całych sił. Migocące gwiazdy i gamą przechodzących na niebie spowodowało że Dylan położył łapie na Brianie, która zarumieniła się. Jednocześnie Heks lizał Jessie po głowie czasem ją całując. Sunset z otwartym tchem oglądała zjawisko tak jak i Malcolm, na którego łapie trzymała swoją. Hermiona oraz Finbar siedzieli razem przytulając siebie. Marlet pocałował Majlę. Na koniec ostatni najwyższy z świetlnych murów zakończył pokaz. Był zarazem najjaśniejszy. Corrlie wykonał wiele wspaniałych zdjęć i majstrując coś przy aparacie wracał do domu. Zadowoleni Iwan oraz Mja szli przytuleni do siebie, podczas oglądania zjawiska psiak użyczył szalika suczce, która go zapomniała. Lir chichotała przy Cray’u jej serce teraz było pełne radości nic jej nie smuciło. Psiaki po przekroczeniu progu bazy stąpalu cicho aby nie obudzić śpiących Rydera oraz Katie. Nie wiedzieli że dwójka ludzi obserwowała zjawisko z balkonu. Nagle winda zjechała na dół. ' -Cześć pieski!-ozwał się nagle głos Rydera. Psiaki podskoczyły wryte.-Spokojnie nie obudziliście nas. Wczoraj też czytałem o tym tyle że w gazecie.-wyjaśnił brunet aby nie martwić piesków. -Zdrzemnijscie się tak do ósmej potem przydzielę Wam zadania. Na razie dobranoc psiaki.-rzekł jak zwykle pogodnym głosem Ryder i wrócił do windy. -Ok sir Ryder sir.-zawołali za chłopakiem Chase oraz jego zastępczyni, Alays. 'Psiaki pomęczone wróciły na posłanie i dosłownie padły na nie. Rodziny, pary ułożyły się obok siebie. Już w 5 minut później albo niecałe cisze wypełniał odgłos śpiących równomiernych głosów. Tymczasem na gwiezdne niebo nasunęły się sine chmury i ponownie zaczęło prószyć. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera 'Niemrawe światło poranka zaczęło przedzierać się przez okna. Pieski w miarę wysłane przeciągle ziewnęły i zaczęły się wyciągać. Jakby na zawołanie komunikatory psiaków zaświeciły, przez nie dobywał się głos Rydera. ' -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie! -Ryder wzywa!-zerwały się pieski odpędzające tym ostatnie strzępki snu. Pobiegli do windy wyjątkowo Marshall nie wywrócił się. -Jakie dobre zakończenie roku!-zsumował Marshall. Psiaki zaśmiały się na żart Dalmatyńczyka w żółtej obroży. Tyle szczęścia nie miał Max, który biegnąc wpadł na pufę w kolorze limonki. Potoczył się przez pół pomieszczenia aby wpaść jak kula do kręgli do windy wywracając pieski. -Ups...ale spójrzcie na to z tej strony to lekko wyglądało jak fajerwerk.-zachichotał czarny Labrador o niebieskich oczach w zielonej obroży. -HA HA!- wybuchły śmiechem pieski i z niedowierzania kręciły głowami dalej stojąc w śmiechu gdy winda wjeżdżała pod górę. Przebrali się jak zwykle szybko i po przejechaniu wielkiej odznaki Psiego Patrolu po środku bazy i drogi windy każdy miał na sobie strój na misje. 'Psiaki wyskoczyły z windy mając poważne miny, jednak oczy wyrażały szczęście pomieszane z ekscytacją. Siadali w rzędzie przed Ryderem. ' -Dobrze że szybko odpowiedziałyście na moje wezwanie pieski. Na szczęście nic złego się nie dzieje. Zebrałem Was tu aby poprzedzielać zadania. Zacznijmy od tego że Kroes, Lenny, Nika, Sage, Marshall i Laika! będziecie nadzorować rozładowywanie fajerwerków przy ratuszu. Przy czym od razu odbierzecie nasze. Dostawca powiem Wam które to pudło, albo pudła zobaczycie ile przygotował. On z burmistrzynią czekają na Was przy ratuszu o czekają na załadunek. -Kroes do akcji! -Gdy jest pożar w lesie! Lenny pomoc niesie! -Nika odpala działka wodne! -Sage melduje się do kontroli! -Już odpalam! -Gdy masz kłopoty, Laika przybędzie i ogień zgaszony! -Super teraz Chase i Alays! Wyznaczycie grupy które pójdą po zakupy żywieniowe, napoje oraz po farby i diamenciki. Wybrane przez Was pieski same ustalą między sobą co ma każde z nich zaopatrzyć nas. -Chase się tym zajmie! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Reszta policjantów będzie prowadzić nadzór drogowy do 16:00 w całej Zatoce Przygód! Aurora nadzorować będziesz prace przy moście. Rita, Flesh Wasza dwójka odbierze z lotniska naszych przyjaciół. Malcolm dobierz muzykę wraz z Tashą. Lucy, Elise, Gracja, Fuksia, Musica, Poppy, Noemi Wy przyszykujecie piosenkę a S-U-Z-S pokaz taneczny. Dekoracją zajmie się reszta. -Te psie łapy stoją na straży prawa!-wykrzyknęli chórem psi policjanci robiąc w powietrzu ”koło ich łapami”. -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Tak! Rita i Flesh Sylwestra zapełnią wnet!-powiedzieli i wymyślili cytat dwójka psiego małżeństwa. -Yo! Imprezę gotowy jestem rozkręcić! Yo. -Czas zaśpiewać ostatni raz w tym roku -krzyknęły chórem psie piosenkarki merdając bardzo szybko ogonami. -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji!-krzyknął Ryder i w geście jak zawsze uniósł rękę do góry. -Auu!-zawyły całą piersią pieski, tak że wycie odbiło się małym echem po ścianach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera 'Psiaki zjechały na dół. Chase i Alays wyszli jako ostatni z windy dostojnym prawie marszowym krokiem. Pieski usiadły przed nimi patrząc z oczekiwaniem na decyzje dwójki piesków. Chase odchrząknął, po czym usiadł owijając ogon wokół łap. Alays chwilę wodziła wzrokiem po pieskach i cicho liczyła pod nosem. Wkrótce odwróciła jej głową, kiwając w stronę psiego kapitana Psiego Patrolu dała znak że każdy jest i zaczynać. Usiadła i z gracją wyprężył jej pierś, barki miała proste. Zaś puchaty ogon suni elegancko owinięty tuż przed przednimi łapami. ' -Eric! Tolys! Wy pójdziecie po przekąski. Bloodfur, Conrad Wasze zadanie to napoje. Dolo, Justin weźmiecie szampana truskawkowego dla psów. Drego, Victor Waszym zadaniem będzie kupno owoców i zamówienie pizzy. -zarządził donośnym głosem Chase wodząc po wybranych psach wzrokiem. -Teraz po dekoracje: czyli farby fluorescencyjne i całe pudło diamencików na twarz pójdą Briana, Rossita i Lavia!-zarządzała Alays. -Hm...pójdzie jeszcze z Wami Inga oraz Savannah. -kończyła wybierać psiaki suczka rasy Tamaskan Dog. -Gray, Ty za sponsorujesz wszystkie wydatki. -polecił Chase, patrząc się prosto w oczy syna, który poważnie skinął głową. -Możecie się szykować by pójść.-zarządził Owczarek Niemiecki w niebieskim policyjnym stroju. '''Wszyscy wstali, w tym Gray który pobiegł po gotówkę. Dokładnie kwoty pomagał wyliczyć Eryk. Podali pieskom koperty, w każdej z nich przewidywane kwoty. -Jakby co to dajcie znak, zjawię sie najszybciej jak potrafię.-obiecał ciemno-piaskowy Gerberian Shepsky o niebieskich oczach w jasno-czarne łaty na pysku, przednich łapach i czarnych na plecach i górze ogona. -Ok. Na pewno damy.-obiecał Drego, odwracając się w stronę pieska. Zauważył, że w wejściu stoi Milaria, zarumienił się na jej widok. Ruszyli przez asfaltową drogę. Wokoło było biało od śniegu, jednak droga jeszcze nawet lekko nie rozgrzana promieniami słońca była chłodna. -Chodźmy!-zachęcił wszystkich Justin, stając już na środku drogi jedną łapę uniósł do góry. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin'a Gdy psiaki maszerowały do sklepu w bazie zaczęto przygotowania. ''' -Ok, pufy możecie dać na najwyższe piętro.-wydał polecenie Chase. Pieski pokiwały głowami. Kirse pochwyciła w zęby pierwszą pufę i zaczęła ją ciągnąć po ziemi w kierunku windy. -Czekaj! Czekaj! Pomogę Ci!-zawołała z daleka Tatia, biegnąć szybko do brązowej suczki z ciemniejszymi "skarpetkami na łapach", pasie na plecach oraz o szaroniebieskich oczach. -Jej! Dzięki Tatio!-podziękowała serdecznie brązowej suczce rasy Cocker Spaniel angielski, która wzięła pufę za drugi koniec i obie niosły teraz ją w kierunku drzwi windy. '''Timber wzięła drugą pufę w kolorze niebieskim, jak zimowe niebo w słoneczny dzień. Do suczki podszedł niebieskooki Gerberian Shepsky, który wyglądał jak lustrzane lecz jaśniejsze odbicie jego ojca. -Czekaj kochana, pomogę Ci.-rzekł Kaiden chwytając za drugą część pufy. Z boku obserwowały ich Lily oraz Millie. -Timber jest świetna!-zachwyciła się nad swoją mentorką Millie podskakując lekko do góry. -Tak samo jak Mindy jest wspaniała!-dopowiedziała Lily patrząc się na swoją mentorkę.-Pomożemy im?-zasugerowała bliźniaczce sunia. -Pewnie.-zgodziła się z siostrą Millie. -Hejka! Gdzie idziecie?-spytała podchodząc do suczek Noel. -Idziemy pomóc naszym mentorkom, idziesz?-zapytała młodą sunię Lily. -O tak! Chętnie, tylko znajdę Martine.-pokiwała głową Noel, rozglądając się po sali. -Możemy razem poszukać, może jest w towarzystwie Patty oraz Dilary.-ozwał się nagle głos Billy'ego. -Super myśl.-zgodziła się z młodym Owczarkiem Niemieckim Noel. -To pójdę z Wami po Dilarę.-zgłosiła się dodatkowo Lia, która usłyszała rozmowę i plany. Psiaki rozpierzchły się po parterze w poszukiwaniu nauczycieli. Tetradi pomagała Chase'owi i Alays wnosić stoły. Wkrótce pomocną łapę dała także Talir. ' -Dzięki za pomoc!-uśmiechnęła się serdecznie na widok najlepszej przyjaciółki Tetradi i zamerdała ogonem. -Nie ma sprawy!-odrzekła radośnie Cocker Spanielce zielonooka Malinois, i zaczęła głową pchać kolejny stół. -Ostatni stół!-zawołała radośnie Alays, biegnąc z powrotem do drzwi bazy. Czwórka psów dopchała pod ścianę ostatni stół. -Świetna robota dziewczyny!-pochwalił Chase, kiwając z uznaniem głową.-Możemy teraz iść po obrusy.-dopowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. -OK.-pokiwały głowami trzy pozostałe suczki. I skierowali się poza drzwi bazy gdzie wystawili wszystkie stoły. '''W tym samym czasie Malcolm i Tasha zgrywali muzykę, jedno i drugie miało na uszach słuchawki. W nich dudniła muzyka,a dwa psy kiwały głowami na boki oraz wystukiwały rytm przednią łapą. W końcu na ekraniku konsoli pokazało się, że wszystko zgrane. Tasha i Malcolm uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolma '''Psiaki weszły do sklepu, w tle leciał świąteczny hit. Po bokach stały choinki przystrojone lampkami i innymi złocistymi, czerwonymi i srebrzystymi ozdobami. Po przekroczeniu wejścia każdy wziął sklepowy wózek. -Ok, to jak każdy wszystko kupi poczeka na resztę o tutaj, tak byśmy razem poszli zapłacić za wszystko.-zakomenderował Eric. -Ok, brzmi super.-pokiwał głową Bloodfur ruszając powoli, pchając wózek sklepowy.-Chodź Conrad!-zawołał Groenendaela. -Idę!-odpowiedział Pampasowcowi Grzywiastemu i podbiegł kawałek do niego. -Dobra, a my lecimy po jedzenie. Chodźmy.-zarządził Tolys, patrząc w stronę Eric'a który pokiwał głową i wziął wózek sklepowy. -Ok, my lecimy po szampana truskawkowego, zatem i my powinniśmy iść. Chodź Justin.-przemówił przyjaźnie Dolo biorąc wózek sklepowy. Pinczer Miniaturowy w niebieskiej obroży poszedł z szarym Owczarkiem z Majorki. -Dobra, to może najpierw zamówimy pizzę do bazy a potem pójdziemy po owoce, co Ty na to?-zasugerował Kundlowi w zielonej obroży Victor kierując ku nie mu spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu. -Ok, mi pasuje.-zgodził się bez wahania Drego, i zaczął iść z Wilkiem przed beżowy budynek sklepu. W sklepie rozmawiały jeszcze dziewczyny. -To tak, myślę że dodatki będą bardziej na tyłach sklepu to od razu można tam się kierować.-uznała Savannah patrząc w głąb sklepu. -Myślę, że masz rację, zatem chodźmy! Nie mogę się doczekać tych wszystkich farbek, diamencików i tym podobnych! Zwłaszcza ciekawa jestem opinii Solo!-mówiła bardzo radosnym tonem głosu Rossita, i na myśl o jej mężu rozmarzyła się. -Masz rację! Ja jestem ciekawa jednak opinii mojego kochanego Carlie'go.-dopowiedziała Lavia z radosnym dreszczem przebiegającym wzdłuż jej ciała. -A ja opinii mojego Dylan'ka! -dopowiedziała rozmarzona Briana, patrząc się w pobliską choinkę i głęboko zamyślając. -Skoro mowa o ukochanych, to ja na pewno nie mogę się doczekać opinii mojego kochanego Kaito!-dopowiedziała Savannah patrząc się na pozostałe suczki. -Czy możemy iść dziewczyny? Przepraszam, że poganiam ale to mój pierwszy Sylwester w bazie Psiego Patrolu i zżerają mnie emocje.-mówiła Inga z zapałem w oczach. -Mhm, pewnie.-powiedziała z ciepłotą w głosie Briana. I ruszyła pchając wózek sklepowy z Savanną. W alejce z przekąskami szaleli Eric oraz Tolys, mających dużą łatwość w wykonaniu zadania, gdyż ściągali po każdej możliwej przekąsce. Wkrótce półka zaczęła pustoszeć od tyłu, skąd zaczęli. -O i jeszcze wezmę ulubione chipsy mojej kochanej Dilci, i jeszcze nachosy dla niej.-mówił Eric z myślą o jego ukochanej biorąc przekąski. -Dobry pomysł. Ja wezmę mojej kochanej Patty dużo czekolady nawet w zapasie by było po Sylwestrze, plus jeszcze chrupki kukurydziane. -mówił Tolys z myślą o jego żonie i ściągał przysmaki. Gdy wzięli ulubione przysmaki swoich ukochanych zaczęli ponownie brać dla całej reszty Psiego Patrolu. -O matko! Dzięki nam pieski będą miały naprawdę dużo jedzenia, mam nadzieję że nie pękną!-zażartował Eric ściągając paczkę chipsów z najwyższej półki. -HA HA! Dobre.-zaśmiał się Tolys i potrząsnął głową. Potem ściągnął pudełko popcornu.-Myślę, że nie dużo nas jest. -zauważył. -Masz rację.-przyznał Kundlowi rację Syberian Husky, ruszając dalej z drugim psem wzdłuż alejki ściągając kolejne pudła i paczki przysmaków. W drugiej alejce szli Bloodfur oraz Conrad, którzy brali zgrzewkami napoje. ' -Uf, na razie dopiero zaczęliśmy a mam wrażenie, że chodzimy całą wieczność.-zażartował Conrad, na co reakcją Bloodfur'a było parsknięcie śmiechem. -Żebyś wiedział.-dodał takim samym żartem psiak i ściągnął zgrzewkę coli. '''W tej samej alejce szli Justin z Dolo biorąc szampany truskawkowe. ' -Ok, możemy w sumie wziąć jeszcze 5.-zsumował Dolo patrząc na piętrzącą się ich liczbę w sklepowym wózku. -Spoko.-pokiwał głową Justin i ściągnął jedną butelkę, potem drugą, trzecią, czwartą i ostatnią.-Extra chyba skończyliśmy jako pierwsi. To możemy iść w umówione miejsce?-zapytał Pinczer Miniaturowy. -Pewnie. Świetna robota Justin.-pochwalił niebieskooki Owczarek z Majorki. Dwa psy przybiły ze sobą piątkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin'a 'Przed sklepem Victor oraz Drego kończyli zamawiać pizze. ' -Dobrze, do widzenia.-pożegnał się przez komunikator w obroży Drego i rozłączył się. Następnie wykonał nowe połączenie.-Halo, Ryder! Pizza już zamówiona i będzie dowieziona do bazy.-oznajmił czarny Kundel. -U to super.-rzekł brunet przez komunikator. -To miłych zakupów pieski.-pożyczył i rozłączył się. -To chodźmy po owoce.-zarządził Victor idąc w stronę drzwi sklepowych, które automatycznie rozsunęły się na boki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Victora 'Suczki doszły na sam koniec sklepu. ' -O matko! Chyba je widzę!-zakrzyknęła radośnie Inga i podbiegła. -TAK! To diamenciki.-rzekła patrząc na masywne pudła wypełnione naklejkami na twarze i pyszczki. -To wrzucaj.-rzekła z uśmiechem na pysiu Savannah i pomogła młodej Nowofundlandce załadować dwa dość duże pudełka do wózka sklepowego. -A teraz gdzie są farby...-zastanowiła się. -Mam i farby!-oznajmiła suczkom Briana stojąc przed pudłami z farbami. Przymknęła oczy w radości i zamerdała ogonem. -To extra!-ucieszyła się Lavia podskakując do góry. Evis podeszła do Briany i obie suczki załadowały trzy pudełka farb fluorescencyjnych w rozmaitych kolorach do wózka sklepowego. -Nasza robota skończona!-ucieszyła się biała suczka rasy Bolończyk. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lavii 'Drego wrzucał owoce z listy jaką sporządził mu Ryder. Victor pchał wózek. ' -I 6 pomelo!-oznajmił Drego wrzucając 6 pomelo do wystarczająco załadowanego wózka sklepowego. -Idziemy?-spytał Wilka. -Idziemy.-pokiwał głową Victor. Poszli w kierunku umówionego miejsca. Na nich czekała reszta piesków. -U to myślę, że możemy płacić!-ucieszył się Conrad, i zaczął iść w kierunku jeszcze wolnej kasy. Ze względu na dość poranną godzinę i nie było dużo osób w sklepie. Wrzucali produkty na kasę, zajęło to razem dobre 10 minut. Kasjerka podliczyła wszystko, oznajmując cenę. Bloodfur podał kobiecie pieniądze. -Do widzenia! Wesołego Sylwestra!-zawołała młoda kasjerka machając ręką na pożegnanie pieskom. -Do widzenia i nawzajem!-pożegnały się pieski i pomachały łapami na pożegnanie. Przed sklepem czekała ciężarówka. Pieski zamrugały ze zdziwienia. -Ładujcie rzeczy przyjechała pomoc!-uśmiechnęła się Shiraz, przez otwarte okno. -Pomogę Wam w dowiezieniu tego do bazy, chyba nie myślicie, że będziecie to taskać?-mówiła wesoło suczka. Nacisnęła guzik i drzwi na tył ciężarówki otworzyły się. 'Psy podchodziły z siatkami i kładły zakupy. Niektóre z nich zawinęli w folię bąbelkową, leżącą przy ścianie przylegającej do kabiny. Jako ostatni wyszli Eric i Tolys. ' -Ok Shiraz możesz zamykać drzwi!-skinął głową Conrad, patrząc że już nikt nie ma siatek. -Spoko!-oznajmiła suczka i zamknęła przyciskiem drzwi.-Zaraz zadzwonię po kogoś byście nie szli na piechotę. -Nie, dzięki, lecz myślę że spacer będzie lepszy.-podziękował Dolo, kiwając w dół głową w podziękowaniu. -Ok, skoro tak.-rzekła zielonooka suczka będąca mixem Dingo oraz Kojota. -To ruszam! Widzimy się w bazie!-pożegnała się suczka i zaczęła odjeżdżać. -Pa!-pomachali łapkami, odprowadzając wzrokiem ciężarówkę suczki. -Idziemy?-zasugerował Bloodfur reszcie psów. -Pewnie!-odrzekli chórem i zaczęli iść przez parking w kierunku chodnika wiodącego w górę, czyli stronę bazy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bloodfur'a. '''Przed ratuszem zaparkowały wozy strażackie. W wejściu stała ciepło ubrana Pani Burmistrz z przepasaną czerwoną torebką, w niej siedziała Chickaletta z czapką na głowie. Dostawca fajerwerków stał obok niej z termosem w rękach. Strażacy wyskoczyli ze swoich pojazdów. -Jesteśmy Pani Burmistrz!-zawołał wyskakując Sage. -To super!-ucieszyła się kobieta klaskając w obie dłonie. -O tu macie pieski Wasze fajerwerki. Podziękujecie Ryder'owi za ratunek w zeszłym roki i dwa lata temu.-mówił mężczyzna lekko podnosząc czapkę do góry w geście szacunku. Podszedł do drzwi swojego Van'a w kolorze białym i otworzył je. Cały tył piętrzył się od fajerwerków. Widać w tym było ogromne pudełko. Wyciągnął właśnie je i podał pieskom. Było koloru czarnego przyozdobione fajerwerkami. -Proszę 2000 wystrzałów, więcej nie można znaleźć ani kupić to jest najwięcej.-rzekł człowiek podając pudło Sage'owi. -Dziękujemy serdecznie.-podziękował bardzo uprzejmym tonem głosu zielonooki Owczarek Niemiecki. Psiak wziął je na plecy i ostrożnie zaniósł do swojego wozu. Tam położył je bardzo delikatnie. -To zaczynamy rozładunek?-zasugerował dostawca kierując wzrok na grupkę psich strażaków. -Pewnie!-szczeknęli i zawyli razem z radości oraz oznajmiając swoją gotowość do działania. -Może zacznijmy od tych mniejszych.-zasugerowała reszcie psów Laika. Marshall spojrzał na nią z wielką miłością w oczach. -Cudowny pomysł kochana!-pogratulował żonie pomysłu i podszedł do niej liżąc po uchu. -Dzięki najdroższy, ale jestem pewna że Ty też byś na to wpadł.-odpowiedziała zielonooka suczka rasy Aidi z brązowo- białym futerkiem. Pocałowała Dalmatyńczyka, następnie podbiegła po pierwsze pudełko fajerwerków, gdyż w tym czasie dostawca zanurkował w głąb jego Van'u. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Laiki Rita ostrożnie jechała na drogę prowadzącą na lotnisko. W siedzeniu obok niej siedział Flesh. Z oddali powoli wychylał się biały dach lotniska. Na rondzie zrobili kółko i zjechali w drogę prowadzącą na lotniskowy parking. Wyskoczyli z limuzyny zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. ' -Brr! Dość chłodno tu.-wzdrygnął się Flesh gdy zimowy mroźny wiatr smagnął go po pysiu. -Masz rację kochany.-przyznała mężowi rację Rita.-To może podbiegnijmy do wejścia, co Ty na to. Rozgrzejemy się a zarazem będziemy tam szybciej i nie musieli stać na tym mrozie.-wychyliła się z pomysłem różowo futra suczka o niebieskich oczach. -Świetny pomysł kochanie!-pogratulował złotooki Akita Inu pocałował żonę. Następnie dwa psy pędem pognały przez chodnik do automatycznych drzwi lotniska. Weszli. Może nie było ciepło tak jak w bazie, lecz dużo lepiej niż na dworze. -Spójrz na tablicę przylotów! Przylecieli.-zauważył Flesh wskazując żonie łapką zawieszoną tablicę lotów. '''Oba psy powiodły wzrokiem po poczekalni wypatrując grupy ich przyjaciół. Nie zobaczyli żadnych psów siedzących na krzesełkach lub stojących. Nagle ktoś głośno zawołał z radości, podbiegł do Rity i ją wy przytulał. ' -Honneur! Rita! Flesh! Jak dobrze Was widzieć.-ozwał się głos z francuskim akcentem. Różowa suczka obejrzała się widząc, że przytula ją biała suczka rasy Pudel Średni. -Stęskniłam się za Wami!-mówiła. -Francie!-ucieszyli się Flesh z Ritą na widok suczki i oboje zamerdali najmocniej ogonami jak się da. -Auu! Hejka!-zawyła z daleka Flurr biegnąc do dwójki piesków. Zatrzymując się zgrabnie przed nimi. -Flurr! Team! Ambasadorzy! Hela! Roxo! Riago! Andrew!-mówił Flesh z radością widząc, że wszyscy przyjaciele piesków się zjawili. -Ashira! Bites! Shina! Czyli jesteśmy w komplecie i przy okazji dobrze Was znowu widzieć.-mówił bardzo radośnie samiec Akity Inu. -Pewnie, że przyjechaliśmy nie można przepuść Sylwestra z Psim Patrolem.-odpowiedziała uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha Ashira. -To może wsiadajmy do limuzyny?-zasugerowała reszcie Rita. -Dobra myśl.-pogratulowała suczce Hela kiwając głową na znak aprobaty. Wzięła swój bagaż w zęby i zaczęła iść.-Chodźcie skarby!-zawołała do jej męża oraz dzieci. 'Reszta przyjaciół piesków także wzięła swoje bagaże, także po chwili wszystkie kółka walizek turkotały po lotniskowej posadzce. Wyszli na dwór. Ashira wraz z jej siostrą i chłopakiem wzdrygnęli się czując mróz. ' -Brrr...-wzdrygała się Armee potrząsając całym futrem.Do suczki przylgnął zmarznięty Dubai, ale po to by trochę ją ogrzać ciepłem swojego ciała. -Dzięki kochany.Chodźmy już lepiej do limuzyny.-zasugerowała. -Proszę. Wiesz, że dla Ciebie wszystko.-odrzekł beżowo ciemnoszary Char Arabski. Polizał czule biało- brązowo szarą suczkę rasy Armenian Gampr Dog z kolczykiem w prawym uchu. Ruszyli do limuzyny, Rita otworzyła jej przyjaciołom drzwi. Jednak najpierw wnosili swoje bagaże na bagażnik. 'Następnie wchodzili przez drzwi i siadali na eleganckiej sofie. Gdy jako ostatnia weszła Brittie, drzwi zamknął Flesh i pobiegł za jego żoną na przód samochodu. ' -Auu! To do bazy!-zawyli wszyscy kiedy usłyszeli odgłos startującego silnika samochodu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rity Rozdział 2 'Werix kończyła dmuchać balona w kolorze srebrnym. ' -Dobra jeszcze sto. - powiedziała udając zmęczenie i rezygnację, a potem się roześmiała -Pomogę ci- zaproponował Flether -Dzięki. 'Zaczęli dmuchać kolejne balony. Do nich jeszcze dosiadł się Digger, jednak Rubble zawołał go by pomógł mu w rozstawianiu sceny. ' -Jej! Sylwester jak się patrzy!-zamerdał ogonem Digger pomagając w rozstawianiu sceny. Śrubokrętem przy okazji wkręcał śrubki. -O! Digger! Rubble! Mogę pomóc?-zapytał zatrzymując się Obi obok dwójki piesków. -Pewnie.-pokiwał głową Rubble na tak.-Przyda się dodatkowa para łap do pomocy, zrobimy to szybciej.-dopowiedział pies rasy Buldog Angielski wkręcając śrubokrętem drugą śrubę. -Dzięki! W Sylwestra Obi tak to zrobi!-podziękował jasnobrązowy mix Labradora z Wilkiem. Pod koniec zanucił swój cytat w niewielkim stopniu go przekształcając. Rubble i Digger uśmiechnęli się. 'Tak oto trójka piesków zaczęła rozstawiać scenę. Tymczasem w kuchni Zuzia, Axe, Pandora, Honey i szczeniaki. Było pełno zamieszania jak i zabawy. Scotty przyniosła w pyszczku opakowanie mąki, a Scott nosił wraz z Maxisem jajka. Mufin asystowała jej bratu jak i ukochanemu i im pomagała z nadmiarem. Aris nosił miski, zaś Śnieżynka podawała wałek itp. Simi oraz Mister podawały Sofii liście nori na sushi, zaś Cia, Timmy, Bowie i jej bracia podali resztę składników. ' -A potem możemy wyjść na śnieg?-zapytał Althon, podając Zuzi do pyszczka metalową tacę na ciastka. -Pewnie.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Zuzia zamykając jej oczy przyjaźnie.-Naprawdę mi dużo pomagacie.-dodała. -Dzięki!-podziękowały szczeniaki suczce. -No i oczywiście Wy dziewczyny oraz Ty kochany.-zwróciła się do dwóch pomagających suczek oraz jej narzeczonego, który położył głowę na głowie suczki i zaczął ją lizać po głowie. -Ej! Hopper! Bowie! Wracajcie tu!-zawołała za dwójką szczeniąt Honey zostawiając rzeczy. -Ale pada już śnieg i to jak obficie...-zaczęła Bowie stając już jedną łapą w progu. -Prosimy, dawno takiego obfitego śniegu nie było...będzie fajnie...-starał się przekonywać resztę w miarę możliwości Hopper. -Nie. Potem, ale nie teraz.-odpowiedziała zdecydowanym głosem Honey. -Ale...-zaczęły razem dwa szczeniaki. Jednak Honey posłała im znaczące spojrzenie. Chwilę jeszcze stawiali opór, ale potem dali sobie spokój. 'Po chwilę wróciły wlokąc za sobą spuszczone ogony i głowy. Swojego brata lekkim szturchańcem pocieszyła Ally. Zaś Bowie pocieszyli w miarę Mark oraz Mike. Teraz szczeniaki czekały w zniecierpliwieniu na dalsze polecenia. ' -To tak, potrzebuję teraz lukru. Chcecie zrobić?-mówiła Zuzia od razu patrząc się na szczeniaki. -Będzie nam potrzebny do wyrobu ciastek na Sylwestra. '''Maluchy popatrzyły na siebie z radością. -Pewnie!-wykrzyczeli. Zuzia zachichotała pod nosem. -Wspaniali z Was pomocnicy.-pochwaliła suczka idąc po składniki na lukier. Zza nią poszedł od razu Axe, który złączył swój ogon z jej ogonem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi Pieski wracające z zakupów zastały Shiraz czekającą na rozładunek ciężarówki każdy wypakował swoje siatki. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Buda.-zaszczekała Shiraz w kierunku jej pojazdu zaparkowanego w miejscu gdzie stała jej buda. Od razu zamieniła się w budę. Pieski weszły do środka, gdzie trwały gorączkowe przygotowania. -Dobrze, że jesteście.-zawołał Chase podbiegając do psiaków. Popatrzył z dumą na zakupy i kiwał głową. -Zostawcie je na razie na górze.-polecił im Owczarek Niemiecki. -Dobrze.-odpowiedzieli chórem wszyscy co poszli po zakupy. Poszli do windy. '''Leoni podeszła do brata z zapytaniem na pyszczku. ' -Iść po światła do piwnicy?-zapytała złotooka suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki z blizną na lewym uchu. -Pewnie, dzięki za pomoc.-podziękował suczce Chase. -Nie ma sprawy!-odpowiedziała suczka idąc w stronę windy i uśmiechnęła się do starszego brata. Weszła do windy i zjechała na dół. Włączyła światła w piwnicy i po chwili poszukiwań znalazła pudełko w którym były światła na imprezy. Lekko tekturę wzięła w zęby i przyczołgała do windy. Gdy dojechała na górę zawołała.-Rozładunek! -U przyniosłaś światła!-zauważyła radośnie Jasmine, na chwilę przerywając wiązanie balonów złotą tasiemką. -Dobra robota, nie długo będą już potrzebne.-pochwalił idąc do suczki Malcolm i skinął w podziękowaniu głową. 'Za chwilę winda zjechała na dół. Z niej wyszły pieski co poszły po zakupy. Wszystkie sunie co były z nimi w związku przerwały prace. ' -Bloodfur! Wróciłeś już!-ucieszyła się Martine, przerywając pompowanie balonu. Podbiegła bardzo szybko i wywróciła z radości pieska. Wylizała jego pyszczek. Ogon Saluki chodził we wszystkie strony, w szybkim tempie. W końcu Bloodfur wstał i polizał Martine po głowie. -Kochana jesteś płomienista dziewczyno.-odpowiedział ukochanej Pampasowiec Grzywiasty z blizną na prawym oku. Wstali i poszli razem przytuleni do siebie, poszli do balonów. -Tolys! Jesteś już!-zaszczekała Patty, która skończyła wiązać balon i podbiegła jak najszybciej do psa. Oba psy dotknęły się czołami i czule pocałowały. Ogony ich chodziły we wszystkie strony. Tolys chichotał z radości. Następnie wtuleni w siebie wrócili do roboty. -Eric! No myślałam, że nie wrócisz! Chodź tu!-podskoczyła z radości Dilara i podbiegła do Erica z merdającym ogonem. Psy najpierw wy przytulały się potem pocałowały. Dwójce psów ogony merdały w zawrotnym tempie. Następnie Malinois położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, a on swoją głowę na jej głowie i poszli dmuchać balony. -Drego! AUU!-zawyła Milaria widząc, że Drego stoi w drzwiach windy podbiegła do niego zostawiając tasiemki. Pocałowali się od razu, a ich ogony nie przestawały pracować. Na chwilę oczy Milarii zrobiły się różowe. Dwa psy zaczęły ucinać złote, srebrne tasiemki. Niektóre w żarówiastych kolorach takich jak róż, zieleń, niebieski czy żółty, -Dolo! Jesteś!-ucieszyła się bardzo Nasia, która dekorowała z innymi pieskami bazę. Odeszła od pracy by podejść do narzeczonego i czule się z nim przywitać. Wrócili razem aby udekorować bazę. -Gdzie Honey?-zapytał rozglądając się dookoła Justin. Minę miał bardzo zmartwioną i zawiedzioną. Lekko zapiszczał pod nosem. -Honey jest z Zuzią, Axe'em, szczeniakami, Pandorą oraz Sofią w kuchni. -odpowiedziała pieskowi z uśmiechem na pyszczku Clara. -Dzięki!-podziękował suczce psiak wyraźnie ożywiając się i pobiegł na dwór do kuchni. 'Conrad rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie w kierunku Cattie, która rozkładała obrus wraz z Valixy, Evis i Majlą. Zrobił maślane oczy patrząc się na suczkę, a łapy lekko mu się rozjechały. Suczka odwróciła się i akurat ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Jednakże Groenendael zapeszył się, zarumienił i spuścił wzrok. Ten moment przyprawił jego serce o znacznie szybsze bicie. Tymczasem Kasumi bardzo ucieszyła się na widok Victora. ' -Victor! Kochany!-zawołała niebieskooka Labradorka, która podbiegła do psa i polizała go mocno po boku. Ten objął ją łapą i położył głowę na jej. Suczki ogon chodził szybko. -Lavia! Kochanie!-podskoczył Carlie widząc, że jego żona wróciła. Podbiegł do niej i oba psy się pocałowały. Merdali ogonami z radości. -Rossita!-podskoczył Solo, który wraz z jego ojcem i siostrą dmuchali balony. Podbiegł do żony i pocałowali się. Ogony dwójki psów nie przestawały chodzić. -Savvy!-ucieszył się niezmiernie Kaito, który susami doskoczył do żony. Pocałował ją i położyła jego głowę na jej głowie. '''Nagle automatyczne drzwi do bazy otworzyły się. Do środka na przedzie weszli Rita oraz Flesh za nimi szli przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu. -JESTEŚCIE!-wykrzyczały bardzo radośnie pieski na ich widok i przerwały wszystkie czynności by do nich podejść.Każdy ze sobą bardzo wylewnie się witał. -Jak podróż?-zapytała pieski Alays merdając na boki jej puszystym ogonem. -Dobrze, na szczęście śnieg zaczął padać jak byliśmy blisko bazy.-odpowiedziała zastępczyni Psiego Patrolu Kiltt. Druga suczka pokiwała głową. -Zabierzemy Wasze rzeczy na górę.-zasugerowała pieskom Leoni uśmiechając się i przechwytując walizkę Flurr. -Dzięki Wam!-podziękował Janny schylając głowę w podziękowaniu. Poszli zza suczką do windy. -O której impreza się zaczyna?-zapytała psiaki Sarah. -O 17:00. Nie mogę się doczekać.-odpowiedziała suczce Valka, która z jej załogą przyjechali nie cały dzień wcześniej. -Jejku! To nie długo!-ucieszyła się wyraźnie suczka rasy Chinook Dog, należąca do Teamu Avatara. W windzie stanęła obok Mickey'ego i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Winda ruszyła do góry. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki Drzwi do kuchni do kuchni otworzyły się, gdzie wbiegł uszczęśliwiony Justin. Wykrzyczał w progu imię jego żony i podbiegł do niej. Przytulił najpierw suczkę potem ją pocałował. Suczka dotknęła jej czołem jego i zamerdała szybko ogonem. ' -Tato!-zawołał Nero, który pomagał Zuzi blisko Śnieżynki. Biała suczka radośnie popatrzyła jak szczeniak wita się radośnie z ojcem. -Tatko!-ucieszyła się Strzałka i podbiegła aby przywitać się z ojcem. -Maluchy!-zawołał Justin obejmując łapą jego dwójkę szczeniąt. Szczeniaki merdały ogonami tak jak ich ojciec. Schylił się i czule przytulił swój pysk do ich pyszczków. Honey czule i dumnie patrzyła na jej męża i szczenięta. -Pomożesz nam w wypiekach, kochanie?-zapytał Honey zerkając to na Sofię to na Zuzię, sprawdzając czy dobrze postąpiła. Na pyszczkach obu suczek nie znalazła śladu sprzeciwu. -Pewnie, jeśli Sofia oraz Zuzia się zgodzą?-odpowiedział Justin patrząc na dwie suczki. -No pewnie że możesz! Przyda się dodatkowa para łap do pracy.-odrzekła z radością psu Sofia i zamerdał puszystą kitą. -To super.-ucieszył się Pinczer Miniaturowy i podszedł do kuchenki sprawdzić w czym może pomóc. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin’a '''W bazie trwały ostatnie przygotowania do imprezy. Ray wraz z Eyrą nadmuchiwały baloniki. Pierwsza suczka zawiązała balon który nadmuchiwała. ' -Uf...moje płuca...-wysapała Ray ze śmiechem. -Nie martw się moje też zaraz pękną. -zażartowała Eyra i obie suczki wybuchły śmiechem. Następnie przybiły ze sobą piątkę. -Ok, zabierajmy się za następny. Co Ty na to?-spytała się suczki Ray. -Pewnie!-odpowiedziała merdając ogonem suczka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ray 'Policjanci zaś prowadzili patrol na drogach. Chase objeżdżał wokół ratusza i nadzorował ruch, czasem brał jakiś pojazd do kontroli. Matt był na drodze przy lotnisku wykonywał te same czynności co psi kapitan Psiego Patrolu. Alays strzegła porządku na moście, obok niej czuwała Martine. Obie suczki miały wzmożoną czujność po tym co stało się rok temu. Dylan prowadził patrol blisko autostrady biegnącej przy Zatoce Przygód. Danger prowadziła patrol wraz z Night nieopodal centr handlowych. Arctic nadzorował ruch blisko sklepu Pana Portera. Leoni jeździła blisko stadionu gdzie miał odbyć się wielka impreza z okazji Sylwestra. Pomagała nawet ochraniarzom w wpuszczaniu ludzi na imprezę. Carlie zajął się patrolem małych namiotów w których sprzedawano fajerwerki i czy nikt nie robi nic podejrzanego. Nagle psiak zauważył, że z tyłu ktoś się zakrada... Raptem dwie zamaskowane postacie z pistoletami w rękach wyskoczyły zza rogu białego namiotu. ' -O nie...-zaniepokoił się psiak. -STAĆ! Ręce do góry, to policja!-krzyknął warcząc ostrzegawczo. Z boku plecaka wysunął się mu pistolet. -Bu hu...boję się...i co pogryziesz mnie piesku? Naprawdę sądzisz, że ochronisz tą całą imprezę?...Bardzo zabawne...-zakpił jeden z bandytów. -Nie żartuje! Ręce w górę!-pogroził psiak, dał im jeszcze chwilę zanim oddał strzał ostrzegawczy w powietrze. Jednak niepokoiły go słowa mężczyzny. -Co masz na myśli mówiąc, o imprezie. Masz na myśli tą na stadionie?-zapytał. -A co myślałeś?-zakupił drugi z bandytów. -Muszę ostrzec Leoni! Oraz dać znać Cadet!-pomyślał do siebie. Korzystając z chwili zamyślenia sprawcy podłożyli bombę i uciekli do auta. -WRACAĆ!-krzyknął wściekły psiak jednak usłyszał pipczenie...Pobiegł pędem do auta i przez krótkofalówkę oznajmił.-Kroes, Cadet, Angelo potrzebuje Waszej pomocy! Mamy poważny problem. Kto jest najbliżej mnie? Mam plan B w razie czego gdyby jeden nie wypalił.-mówił psiak. -Nathaniel.-oznajmił Chase przez krótkofalówkę. -Nie martw się zaraz każde z nas podjedzie pod stadion. Wymaga to całkowitej naszej współpracy.-rzekł psiak. Na chwilę obraz kieruje się tylko na Chase'a. -Leoni! Leoni!-zawołał zmartwiony o swoją młodszą siostrę psiak przez krótkofalówkę. -Halo? Chase co się stało, brzmisz zmartwiony?-zapytała suczka przekręcając jej głowę na bok. -Na stadionie ma odbyć się zamach. Ale nie martw się zaraz tam pojedzie każdy policjant. Cadet też przyjdzie z pomocą. Wraz z Angelo i Kroes'em. -rzekł psiak z przestrachem w oczach o jego młodszą siostrę. Suczka na chwilę zaniemówiła. -Dziękuje za informacje. Jestem gotowa do akcji.-powiedziała i od razu złotymi oczyma penetrowała otoczenie będąc w pełnej gotowości. Rozdział 3 '''Malcolm i Tasha rozstawili światła. Suczka podpięła je a Malcolm dotykał nosem guzików na pilocie sprawdzając ich sprawność. Do bazy weszła Sofia trzymając tackę z jedzeniem. -Sofia! Daj, skarbie pomogę Ci!-zawołał Tobi, który miał iść przygotować się na górę, jednak widok jego dziewczyny spowodował chęć do pomocy. -Jejku, dziękuje kochanie.-podziękowała suczka rasy Akita Inu i polizała pieska w policzek. Psiak pomagał jej rozstawiać tace z sushi jakie wykonała. Z boku leżała duża ilość wasabi oraz w paru miseczkach sos sojowy. -Proszę, oto kostki lodu by sushi było zimne.-rzekła Hope, niosąc w szczypcach miseczkę z kostkami lodu wsypując na każdy talerz. -Dzięki Hope!-zamerdała ogonem Sofia i skinęła serdecznie głową w podziękowaniu. -Jejku jeszcze godzina do 16, i o 17 możemy zaczynać Sylwestra! Czyli za godzinę możemy się szykować.-podskoczyła Zuzia wnosząc przysmaki na stół. Wkrótce każdy wsypywał zakupione chipsy do przezroczystych misek na stole oraz otworzyły pudełka z pizzą. Owoce rozłożyli na ozdobnych czarnych tackach. Rozstawiali także miski piesków i wlewali tam napoje. Nagle z windy wybiegła Cadet w pełnym umundurowaniu, za nią biegł Kroes. A za nim biegła Angelo. ''' -Co się stało?-zapytała przerażona Zuzia, w jej oczach błysnął strach. -Jest groźba zamachu. A w namiocie fajerwerkowym i na stadionie są podłożone bomby. Przykro mi później pogadamy!-zawołała Angelo w odpowiedzi. -Spokojnie nic nam nie będzie i wyrobimy się na imprezę, jednak teraz nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia.-dopowiedział biegnący Kroes. '''Po pieskach przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wtedy też błysnęło jasno światło i wylądowała w bazie Danielle. -Cześć pieski! Coś się stało?-zapytała suczka martwiąc się o swoich przyjaciół.-Nie macie radosnych min. -Angelo mówiła coś o groźbie jakiegoś zamachu. -odpowiedziała suczce Tetradi, która pomagała w wsypywaniu chipsów do przezroczystych misek. Po czym biało- ruda Cocker Spaniel w koszulę moro pognała gdzieś wzrokiem. Każdy się niepokoił. -Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stanie...Kobalt jest w bazie?!-zapytała z przerażeniem patrząc dookoła bazy. -Jest, tyle, że pomaga znosić rzeczy z kuchni.-odpowiedziała suczce Tetradi rzucając lekki uśmiech na swoim pysiu. Danielle głośno odetchnęła z ulgą. -O hejka! Dobrze, że tu już jesteś Danielle. Anette na pewno się ucieszy, że już tu jesteś.-przywitała się wchodząc do bazy Kasha. Zamerdała ogonem, za nią szedł Altron. -Dobrze, Cię widzieć. Jakby co Anette jest na półpiętrze.-dodał Blue Bay Shepherd o imieniu Altron. Kundelka skinęła w podziękowaniu i weszła do windy. Anette pomagała suczkom w wyciąganiu stroi. Wtedy też usłyszała radosne przywitanie za swoimi plecami. ' -Anette!-krzyknęła Danielle i popędziła do suczki. Obydwie mocno się przytuliły a ich ogony latały bardzo radośnie. -Danielle! Jejku! Bałam się, że nie będziesz dziś z nami.-mówiła dalej ściskając jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę Anette. Ciemnoruda suczka w kremowe łaty uśmiechnęła się ciepło. -Nie mogłabym takiej okazji przegapić by nie spędzić Sylwestra z moją BFF.-odpowiedziała zielonookiej Cocker Spanielce Danielle. * Zmiana sceny zawieszka Anette '''Psiaki podjechały pod stadion. Leoni już dawno tam stała z wozu jako pierwszy wyskoczył Uno. ' -Hej! Dobra, zacznijmy ewakuację.-oznajmił psiakom Uno patrząc w kierunku stadionu. -Dobra, myśl.-przyznała mu rację Night kiwając głową. Chase szczeknął i podbiegł do siostry i przytulił ją. -Dobrze, to lepiej już zaczynajmy. Nie wiadomo kiedy może wybuchnąć.-dopowiedziała Niara wodząc spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu na stadion. -Idziemy?-zapytał Arctic podnosząc łapę do góry i zastrzygł uszami. Chase pokiwał głową. Spojrzał ma Cadet i dał jej skinieniem głowy znak by poszła za nimi. 'Psiaki ruszyły do wejścia. Te co w wyposażeniu plecaka miały megafon miały go w gotowości. Gdy wbiegli na stadion trochę ludzi już było. ' -RUF! Proszę o uwagę!-zaszczekał głośno Chase każdy popatrzył na pieska który stał na schodkach w najwyższym rzędzie. -To nie są ćwiczenia! Ogłaszamy ewakuacje! Prosimy udać się do wyjąc ewakuacyjnych.-instruowała Alays zgromadzonych. -W zachowaniu bezpieczeństwa ręce za głowy! Dalej! Dalej!-mówiła Cadet popędzając ludzi. Starała się mówić donośnie i bez oznak zmartwienia. Tak naprawdę cały czas była w gotowości w razie czego by spacyfikować niebezpieczne osoby. Wtedy też Angelo wkroczyła do akcji. -Ruf! Ruf! Skaner!-szczeknęła suczka, z plecaka wysunęło się ramię na nim skaner. Suczka powoli się poruszała idąc po stadionie. Nagle sonar zaczął wydawać dźwięk. Blisko sceny przy czarnym pudełku kucał mężczyzna. -STAĆ! NIE RUSZAĆ SIĘ! RĘCE DO GÓRY! I ZZA KARK!-wrzasnęła z całych sił i agresją Cadet unosząc karabin z jej plecaka do góry. W razie czego Flether, Dylan, Mbawa, Alays, Arctic, Niara, Silence, Uno, Blommy, Matt, Max i Cody unieśli pistolety do góry. 'Mężczyzna nie miał wyjścia odsunął się od pudełka i powoli wstając odwrócił się do piesków. Nagle z prędkością światła sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął pistolet wymierzając prosto w Chase'a. ' -Strzelaj!-poleciła swojemu pistoletowi Mbawa wymierzając w kolano sprawcy. Stadion przeszył huk wystrzału, który chwilę się odbijał echem. Mężczyzna w bólu schylił się łapiąc za postrzelone kolano upuszczając pistolet. -Ruf! Ruf! Gaz usypiający!-szczeknął Arctic odwracając głowę. Z jego czarnego plecaka wystrzeliła mała ciemnoszara kulka, która spowodowała wydzielenie się gazu. Wkrótce mężczyzna padł i zasnął. Matt wraz z Alays zakuli go w kajdanki. -Dziękuje Wam.-podziękował Chase schylając głowę w podziękowaniu. -Proszę. Przyjemność po naszej stronie.-odpowiedziała Silence z uśmiechem. '''Teraz przyszła kolej Angelo na rozbrojenie bomby. Suczka z wielką precyzją i ostrożnością rozkręciła pudełko.Timer tykał z każdą sekundą przybliżając wybuch. W środku było wiele kolorowych kabli. Suczka przeleciała po nich wzrokiem i bez wahania przecięła niebieski kabel. Powodując, że odliczanie zostało przerwane. -AUU!-zawyły pieski gratulując Angelo. Suczka uśmiechnęła się. Wzięła szczątki bomby w szypce wychodząc z nią. Stadion był bezpieczny! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Angelo Na miejsce przyjechał Kroes. ' -Gdzie ta bomba?-zapytał psiak kierując wzrok na Carlie'go. -Tam! Pokażę Ci.-oznajmił piesek i wyszedł z auta. Podszedł do stoiska i pokazał drugiemu psu bombę. Kroes chwilę majstrował przy bombie po czym powiedział z pewnym rodzaju przestrachem. -Dzięki Bogu to była atrapa. Prawdopodobnie zrobili ją by odciągnąć uwagę od stadionu, ale mimo to świetna robota Carlie dzięki Tobie mogliśmy zareagować na czas.-pochwalił psa drugi piesek. -Uff...to o tyle dobrze. Możesz wracać do bazy ja pojadę przywieść do sprawiedliwości paru rzezimieszków!-powiedział Carlie z błyskiem w jego oku. Wskoczył do swojego Bugatti Chiron i wyjechał na drogę. '''Carlie włączył u góry syrenę policyjną. Z zawrotną prędkością znalazł wóz, w którym jak zauważył uciekali sprawcy. Wystawił pistolet za okno trafiając w oponę. Mimo jednego flaka jechali dalej po drodze między alei przydrożnych drzew postawionych w średnim odstępie od siebie przy drodze. Nagle z boku zajechał Nathaniel odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Dwa psy wycelowały w opony powodując gwałtowne zatrzymanie pojazdu. ' -Ręce do góry! Policja!-krzyknęli Nathaniel i Carlie wyskakując z ich pojazdów, które zatrzymali. Wystawili pistolety do góry. Trzej mężczyźni wyszli z uniesionymi rękoma zaś dwa psy zakuły każdego z nich w kajdany. -Świetna akcja! Dzięki za odsiecz.-podziękował Carlie prowadząc jednego na tyły jego radiowozu. -Proszę! Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.-ucieszył się Nathaniel i zamerdał ogonem prowadząc pozostałą dwójkę. -Teraz na komendę. Na pewno dostaną surową karę i dobrze!-cieszył się Owczarek Niemiecki.-Widzimy się w bazie!-pożegnał się na chwilę z członkiem ekipy. -Pa!-zamerdał ogonem Carlie. Dwa psy odjechały. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Nathaniel'a '''Policjanci oraz pieski wyznaczone do pomocy na drodze i strażacy wbiegły do bazy. Każdy się ucieszył na ich widok i merdali ogonami. -CHASE!-krzyknęła Everest i przytuliła się do męża. Z całych sił merdała ogonem.-Tak się martwiłam...-wyszeptała. Chase polizał ją po uchu. -Jestem już cały.-rzekł cicho i czule psi Kapitan Psiego Patrolu. -DYLAN!-krzyknęła Briana tuląc się do Dylana potem pocałowali się. Dylan popatrzył z wielką miłością na rudo- białą Border Collie. -CARLIE!-ucieszyła się Lavia i pobiegła do męża. Dwa psy się pocałowały od razu. Ich ogony merdały na wszystkie strony. -MAX! Mój policjant...-podskoczyła radośnie Lucy Jord. Podbiegła do czarnego Labradora i dotknęli się z wielką czułością i miłością czołami. -MATT! Martwiłam się.-podbiegła Alays krzycząc imię psiaka. Wtuliła jej głowę pod jego. Na jej pyszczku widać było wielką ulgę. Potem się pocałowali. -Jak było?-zapytał Heks resztę piesków wodząc po nich wzrokiem. -Opowiemy Wam wszystko na górze szykując się na Sylwestra.-obiecał psiakom z radosną miną Uno. Psiaki pokiwały bardzo ochoczo głowami. Każdy wchodził do windy. Sage postawił fajerwerki które wziął Ryder na górę. Pieski w końcu mogły się przyszykować na nadchodzącą imprezę Sylwestrową. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu '''Pierwsza tura w windzie zjechała na dół. Prawie wszystko było już gotowe, zatem pieski bardzo się cieszyły i zjechali na dół. ' -Pieski! Pieski! Możemy zaprosić Jacob'a? Prooszę bardzo. -nagle rzekła Alison i zrobiła błagalne oczy patrząc w stronę Chase'a i Alays. Dwa psy spojrzały na siebie, po czym po chwili zwróciły spojrzenie na suczkę z różą i pokiwały głowami. -YEEP!-podskoczyła suczka rasy Łajka Wschodniosyberyjska merdając energicznie ogonem. -To kto może pojechać, dobrze byłoby gdyby miał szybki pojazd.-dodała. -Ja mogę pojechać! W końcu jestem zawodowym kierowcą.-zgłosił się radośnie do misji Drego. Suczka bardzo się ucieszyła. Piesek szybko wybiegł z bazy i wskoczył do budy, która zamieniła się w pojazd pieska z piskiem opon odjechał. 'Następnie zjechała druga tura piesków, a chwilkę po niej trzecia. ' -To możemy zaczynać, co nie?-zapytał wesoło Killen i zamerdał ogonem. -No właśnie nie bardzo...-szepnęła Alison spuszczając nieśmiało głowę i rumieniąc się. -O? Czemu, nic złego się nie stało, co nie?-zadał kolejne pytanie niebieskooki psiak rasy Malinois. Alison spojrzała na pieska i pokręciła głową. Na chwilę westchnęła i popatrzyła gdzieś w dal, serce tak przyjemnie jej drżało na myśl o Jacob'ie. -Jacob przyjedzie.-rzekła krótko suczka z różą w lewym uchu i ponownie westchnęła patrząc się w dal i owijając ogon wokół jej łap. -Aaa...ok.-powiedział mniej chętnie Killen, na wieść o tym, że przyjedzie psiak rasy Syberian Husky. Po chwili spuścił niechętnie wzrok na jego łapy. Alison ponownie spojrzała na jej przyjaciół z ekipy i zobaczyła niechęć na ich pyskach gdy padła wzmianka o piesku. -Emm...no...ok..fajno...heh.-próbował rozładować emocje żartem Ares, ale potem wzruszył sam ramionami z niechęci. Wymienił się z Delilah zdecydowanym spojrzeniem, po czym biała suczka położyła jej głową na jego łapie. 'Chwilkę psiaki stały w niezręcznej długiej ciszy. Każde patrzyło się z dość nietęgą miną na ściany. Alison spuściła głowę i zamknęła oczy z żalu. Czuła jak futro płonie jej z poczucia winy a żołądek ścisnął niepokój, podchodzący wręcz do jej gardła i łapiący za nie. Na chwilę świat jej zawirował jednak wystarczyło mocne potrząśnięcie głową by znów wrócił do normy. ' -Dobra, to może coś sobie poopowiadamy?-zasugerował William, patrząc się na resztę piesków po czym usiadł. -No ok, dobry pomysł.-uznał Ice kiwając głową. Psiaki usiadły w miejscu z trochę lepszym humorem po wieściach. -To może ja zacznę!?-zaoferowała się Valixy podskakując radośnie. Vestern popatrzył bardzo czule na suczkę i przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Każdy pokiwał głową.-To było tak, jak jeszcze szukałam Victorii to trafiłam kiedyś do Anglii. Szłam pewnego dnia plażą a tu nagle patrzę coś wystaje spod kamyków. Odkopałam to trochę, patrzę a to było jakieś pudełko. Trąciłam je noskiem by się otworzyło a tam pierścionek. Zamknęłam je i wzięłam, po czym szłam bo ktoś je zgubił. Na molo siedział taki mężczyzna, na kilometr widać było że jest załamany. Wskoczyłam i pytam czy to jego, on podskoczył i mówi że tak. Pyta się jak może się odwdzięczyć to ja pytam czy zna Victorię i wie gdzie mieszka. On niestety kręci głową i kupuje mi pyszną rybę. Heh.-kończyła opowiadać suczka rasy Syberian Husky. -Fajnie! Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział gdzie mieszkam...-powiedziała lekko smutno Victoria i zwiesiła jej głowę. Valixy także posmutniała. Jednakże Scott wraz z jego rodzeństwem nie pozwolił by ich mama z ciocią się smuciły zatem podbiegli do nich i zaczęli zachęcać do zabawy. '''Wtem dało się słyszeć jak auto parkuje. Każdy zastrzygł uszami, w tym Alison której oczy rozszerzyły się a serce zabiło szybciej. Drzwi otworzyły się najpierw wszedł Drego, do którego podbiegła Milaria wykrzykując radośnie jego imię oraz Mister z Simi. Na początek pocałował jego ukochaną a potem schylił pyszczek a dwie suczki położyły łapki na jego głowie. Zanim wszedł Jacob. Większość piesków uśmiechnęła się ale niezbyt szerokim uśmiechem. Oprócz Alison która podskoczyła w miejscu i pognała do psa. Przytuliła głowę i mówiła: -JESTEŚ! Cieszę się, że możesz z nami spędzać Sylwestra. -Ja także.-zamerdał ogonem Jacob odpowiadając suczce. Spojrzał się w jej oczy pesząc przy tym sunię. -Dobra, to w takim wypadku jak już każdy jest, to zaczynamy imprezę!-oznajmiła Tasha i zamerdała jej ogonkiem. -AUU!-zawyły wszystkie pieski radośnie zadzierając ich pysie do góry. Ryder i Katie bili brawa. Malcolm wraz z Tashą i Kiki weszli na scenę i włączyli światła. Lasery były zielone oraz czerwone wymieszane z fioletowym, niebieskim, czerwonym, zielonym, żółtym światłem. Amber ustawiła jej kamerę i włączyła nagrywanie przez chwilę stała przed kamerą. -Witajcie moi drodzy! Dziś będzie to vlog z naszego Sylwestra w bazie. Zatem niech to będzie super pamiątka.-rzekła Gerberian Shepsky i podbiegła do Viggo który czule dotknął jej czoła. -A zatem, czy jesteście gotowi?-zapytał Malcolm mówiąc do w pełni działającego mikrofonu. -Tak!-odkrzyknęły pieski chórem, a ich ogony merdały z ekscytacji. -Nie słyszałam. Jedliście śniadanie czy co?-zażartowała Tasha przekornie patrząc się na jej psich przyjaciół. Sunia mówiła do drugiego mikrofonu. -TAK!-odkrzyknęły głośniej pieski jako odpowiedź do suczki rasy Cocker Spaniel. -Pieski, niech cała Zatoka Przygód nas usłyszy! - odezwała się entuzjastycznie do trzeciego mikrofonu Kiki, suczka opierała łapki na głowie jej taty gdyż podtrzymywał swoją córkę. Sunset dumnie popatrzyła na jej szczenię oraz męża. Tyre, Adelaice oraz Maylo bardzo radośnie i dumnie patrzyli na ich siostrę. -TAAK!-odkrzyknęły z całych sił pieski oraz Ryder i Katie jako odpowiedź. -No! To zaczynajmy!-odrzekł Malcolm i podszedł do konsoli aby puścić pierwszy utwór. Początek muzyki: Martin Garrix Virus 'Powoli powoli zaczęły podskakiwać na podłodze. Światła laserów coraz lekko drgały bardziej ze względu iż kontrolowane były przez Tashę. Z chwilami gdy muzyka bardziej się ożywiała do i psiaki szybciej skakały lub tańczyły. Kobalt podszedł do Danielle. ' - Danielle zatańczysz? - spytał wyciągając łapę do suczki. - Ależ oczywiście. - powiedziała Danielle udając, damę dworu, przy czym ledwo nie wybuchła śmiechem. Kobalt także. Po chwili oboje tańczyli na parkiecie, a do nich dołączyli Dale z Bellami oraz Heya i Colt. Minimus podszedł do Anette. - Anette tańczysz? - No pewnie. Z tobą to zawsze. - dodała. Uśmiechnęli się. Podczas tańca Minimus powiedział do Anette. - Wiesz co? - Co? - Kocham Cię. - Awww.. Ja ciebie też. Po czym pocałowali się. Po chwili tańca Anette zaczęła : - Mini ja, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - powiedziała przerywając taniec. - C- Co się stało!? - powiedział Minimus patrząc z przerażeniem na spanielkę. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły w strachu. - Pamiętasz jak miałam te mdłości i było mi niedobrze? - Tak. I? - Jestem w ciąży. - Anette podniosła oczy na męża. Wolała to powiedzieć teraz byleby tylko nie widzieć udręki w jego oczach. - Jesteś w co!?!? - Minimus spytał oszołomiony. Spodziewał się wszystkiego tylko nie tego. Czuł jakby cały świat wirował dookoła niego, a serce dosłownie weszło mu w klatkę piersiową. Spojrzał na suczkę. - Tak Mini. Będziemy mieć pięć. - Anette uśmiechnęła się. - To.. to... AUUUUU!!!!!! TAK!! - wyskoczył w powietrze i krzyknął tak, że Tasha wyłączyła muzykę. - Co jest Minimus? - spytała Eyra patrząc z rozbawieniem na pieska. - Mogę im powiedzieć? - Geberian Shepsky zwrócił się do Anette. - Pewnie. - Anette jest w ciąży!!! - krzyknął na całą salę. Pieski patrzyły na niego osłupiałe W końcu odezwała się Piper: - Gratulacje!!! -Zaraz po, niej dołączyły się inne pieski. Shiny, Maxis, Beauty Belle, Alicja, Canon, Runne, Vitally, Rumber, Rashta i Paw podbiegli do Minimusa i Anette. - Naprawdę!? Będziemy mieli więcej kuzynów!? - Beauty Belle podniosła rozjaśnione oczy na Anette. -Tak, moja droga.-rzekła zielonooka Cocker Spanielka ciepłym głosem. Młoda suczka zamerdała ogonkiem bardzo energicznie i zawyła. Colette spojrzała sie radośnie na jej córkę, potem na Anette. -Hej, możecie przecież dalej puszczać muzykę.-zażartowała sunia ze śmiechem. Psiaki wybuchły wraz z suczką śmiechem. 'Tasha ponownie włączyła muzykę. Lasery ponownie zaczęły poruszać się w rytm muzyki, nadając imprezie pełny prestiż. Pieski coraz wyżej podskakiwały w rytm muzyki. Muzyka dudniła, a każdy miał jeszcze w brud energii. Alaska podeszła do Matta i dwa pieski zaczęły do podskakiwać to wykonywać ruchy z Hop Hop Boogie. Shiraz uśmiechnęła się i także zaczęła tańczyć, widząc Oumę który dołączył do imprezy suczka rasy Dingo starała tańczyć się jak najbliżej pieska. Night tańczyła wraz z Strawberry. Dwie suczki w pewnym momencie wyskoczyły do góry i przybiły razem piątkę. Mishka zaczęła tańczyć obok Kinga, dwa psy dotknęły się noskami i wróciły do tańca. Patty z Dilara tańczyły na zmianę, to raz ze sobą to z ich miłościami. Ray oraz Eyra obie tańczyły tuż obok siebie. Obie suczki przybiły piątkę, po czym ponownie wróciły do tańca. ' -Auu!-zawyła Ray tańcząc na parkiecie. -Ale tu głośno i fajnie!-krzyknęła Kirse tańcząc próbując aby chociaż trochę zdanie które wypowiedziała dało się słyszeć. Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Galeria Pups celebrating New Years Eve tittle card.PNG Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinek 20 Kategoria:Odcinki 20 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Dazzie Kategoria:Milty Kategoria:Dahilia Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Eve Kategoria:Josh Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Bloodfur Kategoria:Scarlett Kategoria:Red Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Grant Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Timmy Kategoria:Cia Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Marlet Kategoria:Majla Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Lia Kategoria:Cray Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Tasha Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Gracja Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Drego Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Inga Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Milaria Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Tatia Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Mindy Kategoria:Noel Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Chickaletta Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Armee Kategoria:Dubai Kategoria:Digger Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Bowie Kategoria:Mark Kategoria:Mike Kategoria:Simi Kategoria:Mister Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Jasmine Kategoria:Nasia Kategoria:Cattie Kategoria:Valixy Kategoria:Evis Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Nero Kategoria:Strzałka Kategoria:Eyra Kategoria:Ray Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Tobi Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Cadet Kategoria:Angelo Kategoria:Danielle Kategoria:Anette Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Flether Kategoria:Mbawa Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Alison Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Jacob Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:William Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Piper Kategoria:Kobalt Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Alicia Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Runne Kategoria:Vitally Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Ouma Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King